Life sucksor does it
by sexy17
Summary: Sakura and her twin sister seems to be having the worst summer of their lives until they hear a knock on their door which may change their summer completely


Life sucks. Yup, you heard me right. LIFE SUCKS. I mean, here I am a 17 year old girl at home doing nothing. Oh, did I mention the fact that its summer. So you analyse the given info and give me your verdict and I know that at the end you will agree with me that life sucks. Oh, how rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Sakura, yup that's right, Sakura Kinomoto. I am Japanese but I was born and raised right here in the states. Also let me give you a heads-up, I have a twin sister, Tomoyo but she is not of great importance right now, I and my pathetic sucky (A/N is there such a word) life are. So here I am on my sofa repetitively saying that my life sucks and my twin sister is sitting across me in a love seat mirroring my expression. I bet she agrees that our life sucks.

"Aaahhh!! I can't take it any more Saks. OUR LIFE SUCKS!" ranted Tomoyo. Told ya she was thinking it.

"And your point? Unless you have a way of fixing it I suggest that you sit your ass down and just deal with it."

"WE NEED EXCITMENT, DRAMA, FUN, ENTERTAINMENT, SOMETHING!!" she continued to rant.

I simply sat there zoning here out until I heard a light knock. At first I thought it was Tom, I love to call her that and am the only one who she allows to get away with calling her that, knocking on the side table to express her frustration but the knocking grew louder and more insistent. Tom stopped her raving and we both realised that it was someone knocking on the door.

"COMING!" I shouted as both me and Tom raced for the door.

"I got it" she said

"No I got it. I was the one who said coming"

"And your point?"

The kid got me there but we still raced to the door only to tie. Don't you just hate tying with your twin? We compromised and I let her open the door as we both stood peering to see who it was. "OH-MY-FRAKING-GOD!!" I whispered with Tom nodding in agreement.

There at our doorsteps were the two most gorgeous guys we have ever been blessed to see. Thank God that we are punk chicks and were able to mask our reactions.

"Hey, my name is Li Saoyron and this is my cousin Eriol Hirigizawa. Anyways we are new here and our parents met this morning and told us that we should meet, so..."

'_He sounds so sexy!' _I thought. Li is the taller of the two, at about 5 9', gorgeous brown wild hair with long bangs, lean hard, definitely fit by the looks of it, body and dreamy smouldering amber eyes. I AM A GONER. He is dressed fashionable in dark faded jeans and a simple white t, silver watch and diamond studs in his ears.

"Okay. I am Sakura, this is my sister even though it's quite obvious" he chuckled while his cousin smiled "Tomoyo. Nice to meet you." After a few moments of silently looking each other over, " Um, come on in we get better acquainted inside."

I glanced at Tom to see her response and through our twin bond I think that the Eriol guy has got her hooked.

"Sure we'd love to." says Eriol. He sounds dreamy, but in my opinion comes just a bit short of Saoyron. He is about an inch shorter than Sao,_ yes I have already shortened his name_, he wears glasses but from what I can see he has blue eyes, his hair is short, spiky and wild and of a dark blackish bluish colour, so cool. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a blue t that says 'game freak'.

So me and Tom lead the drop dead gorgeous guys into our living room and take the love seat with me on the arm and Tom in the seat, the guys sit across us in the sofa.

"Nice place" starts Sao as he looks around the room.

The room is filled with pics taken by our dad who is a professional photographer and Tom, who shares his passion and skills, and is stylishly furnished by our mom with little helpful trinkets from me.

"Thanks, we try." Replies Tom.

"So your dad must have taken all these pics huh? I saw him and nearly freaked when I found out he was Charles Kinomoto, Can you believe it, I am neighbours with the CHARLES KINOMOTO" Eriol gushes while Sao and me lightly laugh at his antics. Tom is just sitting there slightly blushing.

"Actually a lot of these were taken by Tomoyo here, she inherited all of our dad's photographic skills" I explained to him.

He turned incredulous eyes on Tom while I got up and took up a pic that Tom had insisted,_ more like physically threatened_, to take while I was dressed in a long pink sleeveless dress for our cousin's wedding last month and handed it to him.

"Wow, this is good quality stuff." He turns and looks at her," You are really good." He smiles at her while she just sits there mumbling humble shit and blushing like hell.

Sao reaches over and snags the pic from Eriol and stares intently on the pic. I really didn't pay him much attention as I was too busy whispering teasing comments at Tom increasing her blush and it didn't help her case with Eriol sitting there staring at her.

"So is this you Sakura?" asked Sao as he looks at the pic then me. I think I just caught Tom's blushing sickness.

"Yes." I answered slowly looking at him suspiciously.

He looks back at the pic and looks back at me, then slowly rises and reaches out his hand to my head taking off my black beanie and took the rubber band holding my hair in a low pony-tail out and steps back looking at me and then the pic and back at me,_ I was a little freaked by this, I mean yeah he is H-O-T hot but come on we just met and he just did that._ I look at him with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"You look beautiful." He tilts his head to the side and stares at me. "You should wear your hair down, it looks good." And with that he sits down.

"She doesn't like to wear it like that, she says it annoys her and she would only be more tempted to cut it again." Tom answers for me as I take back the rubber band and bend over putting my long irritating brown hair in a high pony tail, I leave the beanie off.

He nods slowly as he stares at my hair.

"You cut it before?" he asks as he looks at my hair and then my face. I nodded yes. "Why would you do that? I mean your hair is beautiful" he reaches over and runs his hand through the caught-up hair "and soft." He finishes as he removes his hand.

"That's your opinion, but the truth is that its thin has no body and more trouble than its worth. I cut it the first time when I was 5, then 8, and the last 14. But my mom and Tom here threatened that if I cut it again I would suffer a fate, worse than death."

"And we mean it Saks, I mean you have gorgeous hair" turns to the guys. "Even though we're twins and look identical we have a lot of differences, like her eyes are a beautiful green like our mom but I have blue eyes like dad and she got dads great brown hair while mom and me suffer from hair beauty deprivation with our common black hair." She says as she toys with the ends of her hair that she had previously streaked purple last night.

"Ha! As if! My eyes are a weird creepy shade of green while mom's almost hazel and as for the hair I must 100 disagree"

"We are not having this argument Saks cause you know I am right."

Sao gets up again and looks at my eyes and nod then sits while Eriol is just sitting chuckling at our antics.

"I have to agree with Tomoyo you have beautiful eyes. They look like emeralds and I think that you both have great hair. But hey, I'm only a guy what would I know?" Sao ends with a shrug,

Me and Tom look at each other and then him and say simultaneously.

"Nothing."

Eriol and Sao starts to laugh at us. I am thinking that maybe this summer won't be so bad.


End file.
